Animorphs: The M Project
by THE-BUNNY-OF-EVIL
Summary: When the Animorphs found Elfangor, they thought they were the last ones to be in contact with him. However, there was someone else that heard his final words. It wasn't human, Andalite, Yeerk, or HorkBajir. It was Project M.


Animorphs

The M Project

By: THE-BUNNY-OF-EVIL!!!!

My name... I have no real name. I'm just a simple experiment who's called 'M'. I am not like anyone you have ever met, whether it be Hork-Bajir or Yeerk or Human. I may look human, but I am not like them.

Yeerks. They are the scum of the universe who are trying to take over. They take small slug-like bodies as their normal forms. However, inside a human or Hork-Bajir host, they look just like you or I or any Hork-Bajir. They go into the Ear canal and wrap around your brain, sticking to it as if it was something precious. They then read you like a book. Your memories, your pasts, your pleasures, your pains. Everything. They take over and lock you inside a cage in the back of your mind and make you watch everything they do with your body.

The ones who created these scum were the greatest beings of all the universe. The Andalites. They take on the form of a blue furred horses with a human torso, a scorpion tail, and an alien head with two antenna eyes as an addition to the two already on their faces. Their scorpion tails are deadly. The blade on the end can easily cut your head off your shoulders just by swiping at your throat lightly.

The Hork-Bajir are a different story. They are over seven feet tall with reptilian skin. They have blades on their heads (three for males and two for females), on their knees, wrists, elbows, and tails. They also have strangely long necks and a falcon-like beaks. Strange creatures, as they are, they are highly powerful and swift.

Me? I am a Yeerk creation. I was one of their many experiments to try and create the perfect Yeerk host that could be a human, but also mutate into an Andalites, Hork-Bajir, and Taxon. They succeeded.

I sat in a white chamber, bound to a mechanical chair that had wires attached into my head, my arms, my chest, and my legs. I was nude, but the cold didn't even hit my nerves. A helmet covered my eyes from view when I heard voices of the Hork-Bajir. Their language was strangely familiar to me.

"So this is the new project?"

"Yes. Project M."

"It looks like a human."

"That was the point."

"Why not have it look like an Andalite?"

"Because Humans wouldn't bold well of an Andalite on Earth."

They lifted the helmet off my head, giving me vision to see 3 Hork-Bajirs. I was emotionless as they began to take out the wires from my body. No blood came out of the holes. There was just darkness inside of them.

The Hork-Bajirs seemed astounded.

I just looked at all three of them, not moving what so ever.

"Welcome to the new world, Project M." One Hork-Bajir said.

I just looked at them.

"Can you speak?" another asked.

I just looked at them.

"Can you move at all?" The third asked.

I just looked at them.

They then backed away and talked amongst themselves quietly. I was bound to the chair by shackles that bound my arms and legs. Even if I could have moved, I couldn't escape.

They then looked at me, then pointed to one of the Hork-Bajir, saying something I couldn't read.

The one who was chosen then walked to me, held my ear to it's ear, and waited. The other two went behind the Hork-Bajir who was in contact with me and waited as well.

Suddenly, I was able to move my body. I broke through the shackles and grabbed the slug that was about to enter my head squeezing it tightly in my fist.

The other two Hork-Bajir were frightened by this and backed away as I stood up, breaking the shackles in my wake. I then looked at the two as the Yeerk fell limp in my hand. I dropped it and walked towards them with an arm out to them.

They were frozen. I was on the move.

I touched one lightly. It was a female, noting of it's two blades on its head. I then began to feel a new energy begin to flow inside of me, as if a new life had come inside me.

I then pulled my hand away. I know knew I had the form of a Hork-Bajir. I then stepped back and began to mutate. My mutations went from my feet to my head. My feet grew thinner and longer as they took the form of Hork-Bajir feet. Then my torso elongated with reptilian scales and blades. The mutation finally got to my head as a beak began to grow from my mouth and horns grew on my head. I was now a Hork-Bajir and was able to speak.

"Move." I commanded, raising my arm to strike them if they denied my command.

They instantly moved to the sides of the door they leaned upon. I nodded and opened the door, revealing a black hallway. I walked through the door and into the hall, noting, but ignoring, the surprised looks of the other Hork-Bajir and Taxxon-controllers. I sent them deadly looks as they looked like they had thought about attacking me and made them back off. I felt like a I was a Visser to them. No, even more. I felt like I was a God. I then made my way uneventfully to the ship's hold, where all the ships are, and started up a ship. I noted a Dracon beam near the side of the ship and took it under my authority to wield it.

Soon, the goodbye committee appeared with their own Dracon Beams. They shot right at me at the lowest setting: stun. I easily dodged them and got into the ship, closing the hatch behind me. I raced over to the control panel and sent the ship flying out of the Pool Ship.

I sped through orbit, trying to find a place to escape the Yeerks. I mutated back to my human form to get a better handling of the controls. It was easy to understand the controls after hearing the Hork-Bajir speak.

Finally, I saw a planet that was filled with blues, whites, and greens. I instinctively made for it on the ship, breaking through the atmosphere onto land. It was dark, so it was hard to land. I managed to land, however, on nice solid ground.

I exited the ship with my Dracon Beam in hand and made my way out onto the field. I looked around and noted it was a some sort of building site. The smell of smoke was in the air, and it was close by to where I currently was, so I made my way to it. I hid behind a large brown plank as five unfamiliar things walked over to a broken down ship and a fallen Andalite. I looked down at my own form and noticed I looked almost like the five.

They must have been humans.

As the five left the area, I came out and walked over to the dying Andalite and touched it's soft fur. It's DNA was absorbed into me when it's hand grabbed my wrist. I instantly looked up at him as he weakly looked at me. I just looked back without any emotion. I then heard him in my head.

(You... aren't a Yeerk, are you?..)

I shook my head as an answer.

(Then... help save the world from them...) were his last dying words.

I stood up and looked at my hand. It was blood stained. I didn't bother to wash it off. I then went back into the ship and sat in the corner of the ship, staring at my hand before I fell into darkness.


End file.
